The present invention relates to pile cutters and, more particularly, to pile cutters which include hydraulic rams for cutting and crushing concrete piles when the hydraulic rams are retracted.
A pile is a massive beam of reinforced concrete set deeply in the earth's crust as support for a structure. A pile cluster is a set of piles driven into the earth relatively closely together. Initially, the top portions of the adjacent piles may be uneven with respect to each other. Pile cutters are used to top, by way of crushing or cutting, the upper portion of the piles such that a pile cap may be suitably placed on the pile cluster.